Superman: Unforgiven
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: A dark western style Superman story, inspired by Clint Eastwood and John Wayne films. "I won't be laid a-hand on. I don't do these things to other people, and I require the same from them." Rated T just in case.


**jc013- Hello everyone, this is a new fanfic that's been in my mind for a while. This is a Superman one-shot inspried by the films Clint Eastwood and John Wayne worked on. This also features quotes from "Unforgiven" and "The Shootist". So this is my tribute to Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. Enjoy. I don't own anything Superman, Clint Eastwood or John Wayne. Also features a appearance by a famous DC villain.  
**

Superman: Unforgiven

**"It's a hell of a thing, killin' a man. Take away all he's got, and all he's ever gonna have." - Will Munny, "Unforgiven"**

**"Is it a bird, is it a plane? No, it's Superman!"- Superman**

I'm one of the last......One of the last heroes left on this earth. But i'm not of this earth, though Kypton was my birth home, Earth has been my home since i was just a small baby. But now the one thing that keeps the Earth shinning is dying out. My main source of power, the Sun is dying. With the sun dying out, my powers will die out and i'll become human. That will leave me open, in other words, i'm a dead man.

Back during the golden days, i was one of the many heroes among the world, saving the world from evil men who wanted to do evil things to others. But i, among other heroes were there to defeat them and save the day. In the end of the day, i would meet the love of my life, Lois. But one day, it went all to hell.

After defeating Toyman and bringing him to jail, i came home to meet Lois so we can go on the dinner date we had planned. But as i entered my home, there she was. All sprawled around the ground and walls was blood. I was shocked and fear went though my heart, i was hoping what i thought happen didn't really happen. But when i found her, i was proven wrong.

I found Lois on our bed, fear on her face. Clothes ripped off of her, she had been clearly raped. But then i saw sticking out of her chest was a knife. I ran over to her, pleading to her not to be dead. I then called 911, told them what happened, then hanged up. I then checked if she was alive, which luckily she was still breathing, but she didn't have enough time to live. I guessed she had about 10 mins left. She looked very hard at me and had a sad look on her face and uttered that it was all her fault.

But i told her it wasn't her fault and that she didn't know. She then managed to give me a smile and kissed me on my cheek. She then told me i was always her love. Then i heard her heart slowly beat and it kept slowing down, till it beat no more. I stared into her lifeless eyes and her enternal smile she had on as she died. I closed her eyes and then rage that had bulit it from over the years finnaly just leaked out. I then screamed at the top of lungs and flew out of the room.

As i flew, every citizen of Metropolis looked up to see mild manned Clark Kent flying though the air screaming in the air in rage. That's when it happened, rage just came over me and i just started killing. I've killed women and children. I've killed everything that walks or crawls at one time or another. I pretty much destroyed Metropolis and everyone who lived there. But after i regained my senses and seen what i had done, i flew away and i never turned back.

I could never go back to Metropolis due to what i've done. Seems it had gotten worse when it appeared in the headlines that i raped and murdered Lois, so that meant i was framed and i had got a bounty placed on my head thanks to Luthor. To this day, i wander. A old wanderer throughout the wasteland that was once known as earth looking for answers, but alas. I never found out the truth. It has been 12 years since that day. But as my powers are dying out leaving me weak, I knew my time will come. But then i found out some info on Lois's killer.

I had met him in a dank rusted up bar. I don't normally go in there, but the pale faced weird man approached me and asked me if i can follow him to the bar. We grabbed a seat and ordered drinks. He got a nice coffee, i went for blacktooth grin. I've also been hitting the bottle due to the stress that's been with me since. I asked him what he wanted to tell me about and he told me that he knew i wasn't the one who raped Lois. I then asked him if he knew who did it and he gave a somewhat sick laugh and then told me "Poor ol' red and blue. You still are completely obvious. Who's the one sick horse always trying to get better and be number one?". Then it hit me, i got up from my sit and started to leave, but not before i asked his name. Hell, didn't even see his face till' i saw his white face come up from the shadows, with the slits on his red lined cheeks out in the open being held up by pireceings. He smiled and just asked me "If you ever see Wayne again, tell him i said hi."

6 hours later, thanks to a old car i found. I was in Metropolis again. It has gone to hell since, poverty, sickness, death, it was a horrible sight. Yet as i walked, many people started walking up to me in armor with Luthor's logo on it. If i learned something from my life, it's this. I won't be wronged. I won't be insulted. I won't be laid a-hand on. I don't do these things to other people, and I require the same from them. But it seems these guys don't know that. So i guess i have nothing to lose. Nothing to fear.

I rushed in towards the soldiers with whatever power i had left and took them all down. I would have took care of them very quick, but due to my powers weakling, it took longer than i thought. But i didn't care, i had nothing to live for anymore. All the rules i had were gone, including my rule of fatality. I killed all the soldiers with my strength, what was left of my heat vision and whatever powers i had left till there was one soldier left. His right leg was burned off and he tried to crawl away, but i grabbed him by the throat, took the gun he had and put him against a wall pointing the gun into his face. He then asked in fear "You wouldn't gun down a police officer." and i asked him back "What'd stop me? Fear of dying?", then i pulled the trigger.

I looked up at the Lexcorp tower, unlike the city, it was a very clean looking place. I knew Luthor would be up there on the top floor. I looked at the pistol and shotgun i had in my hands, the things i vowed to never use, but broke that promise when i killed the one cop. The thought of it shook me to the core, but i didn't care. No i did not, so with all the powers i had left, just for one final time. I flew up to the final floor with everything i had. I hadn't flew in the air in 6 years, it felt good. I broke through the window overlooking the trash heap formerally known as Metropolis. There he was, Lex Luthor who had looked like he hadn't aged at all and among him were many 5 guards and couple of women, most likely the whores of the city. Lex looked at me with that damn face and spoke "Well it seems after 13 years, the Man Of Steel returns."

I rose the pistol i had in my hand and pointed it at Lex's head with the most stone cold look on my face. He laughed and said "Seems you have just killed man, no wait. Killed men, tell me Kal-El, what was it like?". I looked at him and said "It's a hell of a thing, killing a man. Take away all he's got and all he's ever gonna have.". He got up and smiled at me and remarked with "Yeah, well, I guess they had it coming.", i remarked back with "We all got it coming.". Lex laughed a bit and took out that damn Kyptonite gun of his, surprised he had it all these years. He said "If you try to kill me here, me and the guards here will shoot you down. Starting with me."

I looked around and noticed the guns were just basic guns and not Kyptonite guns, maybe the lead would pass though me better with the Kyptonite stuck in my chest. I looked back at Lex and said "I seen 'em, Lex, I seen the angel of death, he's got snake eyes.". "Who Kal-El, who's got snake eyes?" Lex asked. "It's the angel of death. Oh Lex, I'm scared of dying." I replied. Lex looked with a fake smile and said "Easy, partner, easy.", i shook my head at him and said back "I see Lois too.", "That's good, Kal-El, that's good you saw Lois, ain't it?", i said back "Her face was all covered with worms. Oh Lex, I'm scared, I'm dying. Don't tell nobody, none of the things I done, hear me?" and Lex just said "All right, Kal-El. "

And with those words said, i shot the pistol at Lex and the guards, hitting them all. The Women in the room ran out. I got hit by two bullets, one in my leg and one in my side. That means one of the bullets was the Kyptonite. I walked over to Lex who was ground, bleeding like a stuck pig from the chest. He tried to raise his gun at me, but i swiped it away. He looked at me in my eyes and i made the shotgun i had with me pointed at his eyes. He just continued to look at me and uttered "What are you, scared to do it?". I just contiuned to look at him with the gun pointed at him and said "I'm a dying man, scared of the dark." and Lex yelled with whatever voice he had left "Damn you! Damn you for the pain you brought into this house.". I just looked at him and remarked "Damn me indeed.".

I had the trigger, ready to pull, Lex looked into the barrel and looked back at me and said " I'll see you in hell, Kal-El." and i just looked at him and said "Yeah.". Then i fired the gun into Lex's face. I then started to limp to the elevator and got on it, as the elevator closed, i said "That was for Lois". Soon, the elevator was on the bottom floor and i stepped out. I got near the front door and noticed everyone looking at me, scared. I still had the pistol on me, i may have been in dying pain. But i rose the gun in the air and yelled at the top of my slowly breathing lungs as i walked out "All right, I'm coming out. Any man I see out there, I'm gonna shoot him. Any sumbitch takes a shot at me, I'm not only gonna kill him, but I'm gonna kill his wife, all his friends, and burn his damn house down." and with those words, i walked out of the city. I knew my time was coming, so i just kept walking, even when my feet were bleeding, i kept walking till a hour later, i dropped to my knees. I knew i was gonna die and he where are right now. I'm looking right you Lois, i'm coming. Everything is going black, but not you.


End file.
